


Crash My Party

by LotharWinchester



Category: Sons of Anarchy, The Walking Dead/Sons of Anarchy crossover, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Possible Slow burn, non- zombie, some canon elements, younger Daryl and Merle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl leaves Georgia in search of protection.  AU with younger Daryl and Merle with no close brother bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nix_xon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_xon/gifts).



Chibs cleared his throat as he dropped to his worn, leather couch with a bottle in his left hand and a cigarette in his right. His house had felt empty for a long while and it wasn't until the most recent patched in member moved in did he feel any less alone.

He had originally bought the place in hopes that his family would move in since he had killed Jimmy. But they had returned to Belfast and he was alone once again.

The newest patch had come from somewhere in Georgia. He had never given specifics and Jax hadn't cared. He needed more bodies at the table to push his agenda through and he thought this southern hunter would be one of them.

As club president he, of course, had no time to have a prospect so this quiet fucker had turned into his prospect. It took him weeks to say anything other than his name and "Yes" but he followed every one of Chib's orders with a smirk. The others he just acknowledged with a nod of the head.

His prospecting period only lasted four months. Jax really needed his vote at the table and it caused friction between him and some of the other members, including Juice, who mostly ignored his presence. Until he picked up on the act that this southern boy never left Chibs' side for more than a few minutes.

  
The sound of his prepaid going off dragged him out of his thoughts. When he held it up to his ear he could hear the boy's panicked breathing. "Fillip." Chibs sat up straight and put his cigarette out. Only in his first week with the club had he ever sounded so nervous. "He's here."

Chibs sighed and raked his free hand through his long hair. Merle, the boy's older brother.  that was the only thing that scared him and Chibs knew. He  _knew_ this was going to be bad. "Where is he?"

"At the Clubhouse." He could tell the ruffling coming from the other end was the boy pulling a cigarette out of his cut pocket and lighting it. "Gemma flagged me down." 

_Fuck._

"She told me to call you." He let out a breath and the sound of the other man's inhale. "I"m sorry to crash your party if you're home."  Chibs chuckled and took a swig of his beer before he stood. It was a small joke between the two of them shared through a drunken kiss in one of the Club's back rooms. "Are you home?" 

"Yes, boy."  Chibs hated the uncertainty in the boy's voice. "Just make sure you're not followed." He paused as he heard the Triumph start up, "Door's unlocked."

 


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had originally meant this to be a one shot/ once chapter story but I ended up getting a bunch of reviews for more. Here's chapter two.

Over an hour later, a knock on Chibs front door roused him from the couch. He’d restocked the fridge with an assortment of alcohol and miscellaneous food. It had been a half an hour trip in total but he knew that it would take the kid a solid hour to make sure he wasn’t being followed.

"I told you it was unlocked." Chibs amused chuckle quickly faded as the boy pressed his back to the closed door. "What happened?"

His chest was heaving as he slowly slid down the door and let his head fall back against it. “Left the Triumph at the clubhouse.” He shook his head and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. “Tara saw me runnin and gave me a lift to the end of the street.” The backpack he’d been carrying dropped to the floor and a small quiver fell out.

Chibs shook his head as he gathered up both items and moved them to the guest bedroom. He searched his memory for the last time he’d seen the crossbow now dangling from one of the bag’s straps.  _His first few days..?_  He couldn’t exactly recall.

Chibs turned, half expecting to see the shorter man there, and stared at the empty door frame.  _The lad’s usually right up my arse…_  Back tracking to the main living room/ kitchen combo he found the boy bracing himself against the small half island, blood flowing freely down his right leg.

"Jesus Christ." Jax might’ve laughed if he’d been there to hear that choice phrase come out of his mouth. "Hang on, i’ve got a kit."

Chibs knelt down and pulled a small white First Aid kit out of the large cabinet portion of the island and set it on the top beside Daryl’s hands. He switched the safety on the younger man’s Glock 19 and took it out of its holster. He took the  15 round magazine out and held it in his hand.

 “You emptied it?”  Daryl nodded but refused to elaborate.  Just before he slid the factor  issue back into the gun he noticed several spots of blood on his hand and looked down at Daryl’s.  “Let me see your hand.”

Daryl held out his right hand and leaned against the counter to stay standing. A large horizontal gash had stopped bleeding and had dried across the entire length of his palm. “Jesus.”  Chibs sighed as he draped Daryl’s arm over his shoulders and helped him towards the bathroom. “Come on, we have to get ya cleaned up.”


	3. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was on a roll writing this so here's chapter 3.

Daryl grunted as Chibs helped him slide out of his kutte and undershirt.  The Georgia native had a large  red hand print at  the base of his throat that had been hidden underneath his black bandana. “Shite.”   He could easily conclude that Merle had gotten a few shots in on his younger brother.  “Grab onto the ledge.” Chibs motioned towards his small bathroom sink. Once Daryl had a decent grip on it, he grabbed the SAMCRO belt buckle and unclasped it before dragging the blood soaked jeans down his shaking legs. 

Chibs frowned as he checked for a bullet wound or any fragments and was relieved that it had only grazed his right leg. The last thing Daryl needed was to bleed to death from a femoral artery wound. “Yer lucky Lad.” He kept his eyes on the wound as he maneuvered Daryl to stand in the shower. He kept it short and sweet. “Not deep. No stitches.”    He held onto Daryl’s arm and slowly twisted the shower to luke warm. It took a moment for the water to hit the wound and Daryl hissed on contact. 

In the light of the bathroom, Chibs could see scratch marks across the boy’s chest along with a few slashes. It dawned on him that Daryl’s knife and thigh holster were missing.  “Tell me what happened.”

Daryl’s shoulders heaved as he took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Chibs knew that he had to call Tara after to get Daryl thoroughly checked out by someone with more than six months of medical practice.   _How had she not noticed?_  

“Merle knocked me off my bike.” Daryl stared at the chipped shower wall and let his hair fall into his face. “Drove his truck alongside me and tried to run me off the damn road.” Chibs allowed him to clasp his arm with a slippery hand. “Crazy bastard lifted me off the ground by my throat and shot at me with my own gun with his free hand…”  Chibs ran his hand through Daryl’s hair to get some of the dirt out and to feel for any more wounds. “We struggled for my knife once I knocked the Glock outta his hand and he slashed at me. I managed to knock him away and he clawed at me to try to get his grip again.” Daryl turned his head to Chibs and held his gaze. He’d forgotten that he was standing in front of Chibs in a pair of wet boxers. “I ran. Tara found me.”

“How did she not see..”

“I had my hands in my lap covering the blood.”  Daryl clasped his other shoulder and slowly made his way out of the shower. Chibs turned off the water and wrapped him in a towel.

“I’ll call Tara.”


	4. You don't have to Run anymore

"He doesn't need to go into St. Thomas." Tara whispered to Chibs as she closed her medical bag. "Those bandages and the stitches on his hand should dissolve soon."  Chibs nodded and patted the doctor on her shoulder as she sighed heavily. "Why did he hide this from me?"

"I don't know." Chibs frowned as Tara made her way to the door. "The kid's got family trouble. Probably didn't want to involve ya." He smiled briefly as he walked her out to her car. "Thanks again, Doc."

\--

_He'll kill everyone if I don't leave now._

Daryl shuffled around his room and packed what little clothing and personal belongings he had in his backpack. He grunted in slight pain as his hand slid down the strap and burned. 

"Where do you think yer goin?" Chibs' voice startled him and he dropped his bag on the floor. "You know the Club needs to know about this." 

"I can't put you all in danger." Daryl slid his hand through his hair to keep it out of his eyes. "We already have enough shit going on with the Niners and the Russians." 

"You're part of the club, boy." Chibs stepped closer into his personal space and grabbed the front of Daryl's kutte. "You don't have to run anymore." 

Daryl didn't struggle and Chibs slackened his grip. The last thing the older man wanted to do was bring up bad memories for the hunter. "We'll bring this up at Church tomorrow." 


	5. Cigarette Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic was kinda dead in the water for a while. i ran out of ideas and my hardrive broke so i kinda gave up for a little while. thank you for those who stuck around through out my hiatus. i'm gonna try to get through my writers block. i'm on season 4 of my soa rewatch with a friend so maybe i'll get more done that way.

Chibs sighed as he turned the burner on low. He knew how to cook eggs and hash and he didn't want some Crow eater fucking up his breakfast. 

He let the kid sleep in. Church had been postponed anyway to later in the afternoon. He wanted a full stomach before having to hear all of the awful shit the kid had been through. 

Smoke pooled in his mouth and he exhaled into the fan above the stove. As if his smoke alarms were hooked up. 

"Shit." Chibs chuckled as he heard a tell tale thump and put his cig on an ashtray to keep it burning.   
  


"No church for now kid, go back and get some sleep." Smoke continued to billow out of his mouth as he talked and took in the sight of the hunter struggling to slip into his jeans. "It's not until four now. Then we're eating at Gemma's." 

"Alright.." He cinched his belt buckle and glanced back at Chibs, "I'll have some breakfast first."

\---

As a rule of thumb, brothers only rode bitch when they couldn't ride their own bike.  Daryl had left his bike at the clubhouse so Chibs brought him on his.  Happy wolf whistled and the kid flipped him off as jokingly as possible.    
  
"Had ta leave his bike here last night." Chibs slung his helmet off and left it on one of the handles. "Church the same?"

Happy nodded and moved back towards the swing set the prospects had made to push Abel. "yup, Jax said he needs to bring some stuff up."

Daryl nodded and lit two cigarettes. He handed one to Chibs to took it gratefully. Smoke compressed between them as they waited by the door. Chibs roughly gripped Daryl's shoulder to reassure him. "Yer family now kid. We protect our own." 


End file.
